


Eavesdropping

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, accidental nudes, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You accidentally send a nude to Dr. McCoy, but he takes it better than expected.





	Eavesdropping

Another year, another birthday. You’d never been one for big celebrations, and, thankfully, you found a kindred spirit in Jim Kirk. You’d transferred in from the Bradbury as a weapons master, taking a permanent spot on the bridge crew. You and Jim had gotten close over the past few years, despite having opposite personalities. He was larger than life and optimistic to a fault. You were shy and calculated, facing life with a generally pessimistic realism. Jim knew you didn’t make friends easily, and always made sure you had someone with you on birthdays and holidays.

He’d come to your quarters after alpha shift, bottle of illegal Scotch and replicated hamburgers in hand. The two of you alternated between talking and watching movies for hours, until your PADD rang. It was your sister again.You groaned, running your hands down your face.

“What is it, babe,” Jim asked. He didn’t tear his eyes from the screen.

“My sister wants to know if I’m having kids soon too or if I’m still, and I quote, ‘sadly alone on my birthday’.”

“Ouch. Want to send her a pic of us kissing to shut her up?”

You perked up. “You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah but you have to let me take a picture of you naked.”

“Why?”

Jim shrugged, finally turning away from the television. “For next time you want to back out of a prank. I’ll have dirt on you.”

“You just want it to keep you company at night,” you teased, punching Jim playfully. He smirked but didn’t deny it. “Fine, let’s do this.”

You held the PADD at arms length as you pressed your lips against Jim’s. He pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to make the kiss as dirty as possible for the picture. You snapped the photo and sent it to your sister with a simple message, “Working on it.” You smirked at your handiwork before walking to the bathroom. You slipped off your pajamas. You made the stupidest face you could manage in the mirror before taking a picture of your nude reflection to send to Jim, not that he’d even be looking at your face.

You quickly pulled your pajamas back on, hoping to catch the rest of the movie. “The deed is done,” you said as you plopped back onto the couch.

He grabbed his PADD off the table, smiling. “You sure you sent it, because I don’t have it.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing your own PADD to pull up the messages. You pointed at the recipient name and froze in abject horror. You hadn’t even checked the recipient, thinking that Jim was the last person you’d texted before your sister. You read and reread the name, hoping it would magically rearrange itself to be anyone but Leonard McCoy. What you wouldn’t give to be sucked out of an airlock into the cold arms of space right now.

“You okay, Y/N,” Jim asked. You handed the PADD to Jim with horror still in your eyes. Jim burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh, Jay! This is all your damn fault!” You’d be surprised if Jim could even hear you over his own laughter. His cheeks were steadily becoming redder and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he clutched his stomach. He struggled to breathe between laughs and you rolled your eyes. “I’m going to apologize. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
The hallways of the Enterprise seemed to stretch on for miles as you walked towards what you were sure would be the most embarrassing encounter of your life. You’d only met Leonard McCoy a couple of times, despite Jim talking about him constantly. The times you did meet him it was for routine physicals like the one you were messaging him to schedule this morning. You made a mental note to reschedule your appointment with Dr. M’Benga instead. You still had no idea what to say to Leonard by the time you were standing outside his office, hand poised to knock but no courage to follow through. You’d throw Jim under the bus. Say he was drinking and accidentally sent it.

A moan from the office caught you off guard. You froze completely, not even daring to breathe. The silence settled hard in your head, a soft humming of the technology surrounding you punctuated by heavy breathing from behind Leonard’s door. Oh god, you thought. You were clearly about to interrupt something, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. There was another deep, gravelly moan from behind the door and you felt heat pool in your stomach. Leave. Leave. Leave. Then you heard Leonard say your name.

You let out a soft whimper at the sound of it. You can’t deny you’d had a crush on Leonard for awhile. You didn’t get to see him much, but when you did he was all smiles around you, always asking you questions about your life and your interests. It made you feel special, given his normally standoffish demeanor. Plus, that face was gorgeous enough to sit on and Christ did those sounds coming from Leonard’s office make you want to sit on it. You heard Leonard moan your name again, and it was all the encouragement you needed. You slid the door open and slipped inside as quickly as you could, not wanting to draw the attention of the few nurses who were still on duty but thankfully out of earshot.

Leonard’s eyes immediately snapped open, and he pulled himself closer to the desk, trying to hide what he’d just been doing. He flushed a deep crimson, something you’d wondered if Bones could even do. He started to talk, but you spoke first. “You should really learn to lock your door if you’re gonna get off at your desk. Unless you like the idea of getting caught.”

Leonard watched you carefully, breathing still erratic, as you walked around his desk. You trailed your fingers across the surface, trying desperately to keep your own breathing even as you gripped the back of his chair and spun him towards you. You groaned as you took in the sight of him, cock out and shining with pre cum already. You moved your eyes back to Leonard’s as you dropped to your knees in front of him. He tightened his grip on the arms of his chair. Leaning forward, you dragged the flat of your tongue from the base of Leonard’s cock to the tip, and he dropped his head back onto the chair with a deep groan.

You put your hands on his thighs to brace yourself as you took his dick into your mouth as far as you could before pulling your mouth off with a pop. Leonard moved his hand to your hair, pushing your face back down. You smiled around his cock, dragging your teeth gently up the skin. You could’ve sworn you heard Leonard growl, and by the buck of his hips into your mouth you could tell he was enjoying it. You gagged a little as his tip hit the back of your throat, but Leonard didn’t relent. He dragged his fingernails across your scalp, tugging your hair lightly and pushing you back down his cock. You relaxed your jaw, breathing deeply through your nose. The scent of him drove you mad.

You moved one hand from his thigh to stroke his balls as he thrust into your mouth again. He groaned your name and you pulled off his cock again and kiss from his tip to the base. You moved your hand from his balls and slipping it down the front of your pants, stroking yourself as you got him off. “Close,” he whispered, “please, Y/N.”

You kissed his thigh, instead, biting the skin hard enough to leave a mark. “Is that what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself, Lee? Coming in my mouth?” You looked up at him through your lashes, moving your mouth back to lick his slit. He looked at you through heavy eyes, swallowing and nodding, no longer able to form words. You sucked in a breath and dropped your head back down. You took him in your mouth completely, and he bucked up again, fist balling in your hair. It only took a few more strokes of your tongue for him to come in your mouth. You did your best to swallow around him. He held you still for a few seconds before pulling you off his dick and bending down to slam his lips against yours.

As soon as your lips connected, he moved his hand from your hair to your arms, pulling you off the floor. Without breaking the kiss, he hoisted you up onto his desk and ripped your panties down your legs. His fingers were inside you working their magic in the blink of an eye, and you arched your back off the desk moaning into Leonard’s mouth. He dropped his lips to your neck, biting the skin without reserve as he slipped a second finger inside of you. You wrapped your legs around Leonard’s waist, pulling him closer. With his free hand, Leonard pushed your shirt up over your breasts and his lips immediately latched onto your nipple. His arm went around your waist, pulling you into him.

The feel of his teeth on your skin and his fingers curling inside of you pushed you quickly over the edge, and you moaned loud enough for it to echo in Leonard’s office as your orgasm sparked through you. Leonard kept twisting his fingers inside you, riding you through your climax. Finally, you dropped back onto his desk out of breath. Leonard pulled his fingers out of you and slipped them into his mouth, licking them clean.

“Better than you imagined,” you asked, propping yourself on your elbows.

“Oh, sugar, you have no idea.” Leonard pulled you up to a sitting position again and kissed you deeply. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on yours, still out of breath. “Can’t tell you how long I’ve been thinking about doing that.”

“Maybe you can tell me over dinner tomorrow, Dr. McCoy.”

Leonard sucked in a breath, eyes raking down your body. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
